Tahu de-corrupts the Toa
This is how Tahu de-corrupts the Toa goes in The Return of Harmony Part 2. goes to Onua's cave Onua: And so I tried to defeat the Lord of Skull Spiders, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hand to help me. comes in Tahu: Onua, I'm here to fight for our friendship. licks Tahu Onua: Oh, now you want to fight. Where you went when I was battling the Lord of Skull Spiders? tackles Onua to the ground Tahu: Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're not a liar. uses his magic on Onua and his colors return blinks Onua: Wh-what happened? Tahu! sigh I saw a vision of us feuding and fighting. I couldn't face the truth, so I started telling lies. Can you ever forgive me? Tahu: I already have. Come on! later de-corrupt Kopaka blinks Kopaka: Oh no! Tahu, Onua, I just had the worst dream! Later Pohatu: off-screen What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away--! is de-corrupted Pohatu: grunting Let us never speak of this again. is later de-corrupted Lewa: laughter And I-I turned gray! giggle Can you believe it?! on, they look for Gali meet up Kopaka: Uh? She's not here. Tahu: Without Gali, we can't use the Elements. Onua: She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her. Lewa: Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there! look down and see Gali in a pool of water Tahu: Gali! Gali: Hey, guys! Tahu: We've been looking everywhere for you! Gali: That's nice. Tahu: The Lord of Skull Spiders' still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty! Gali: Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in the water where everything's awesome. swims away Pohatu: How in Equestria can she think that patch of water is awesome? Onua: The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond. Pohatu: I thought we agreed never to speak of that again. Tahu: Time for Plan B. track Gali to the lake Gali: snoring Tahu: whispering Okay, Kopaka, you grab Gali and hold her down. Onua will lower me down from this rope so I can cast the memory of our friendship on her. Kopaka: Got it! creeps up on her Gali: snoring wakes up, noticing Kopaka Kopaka: Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit? Tahu: Ugh... Gali: Nice try! Ponyville's your problem, not mine. swims away Tahu: Come on, Kopaka, we've got to catch her. Hyah! Onua! chase Gali and Pohatu are pulled along Pohatu and Lewa: WHOA! Pohatu: LEWA! You were supposed to secure the ROPE! Lewa: Oops. Onua: Pohatu, Lewa, hold on! You all are slowing her down! Pohatu: Oh, Kopaka, would you be a good Toa and GO FASTER, please? Kopaka: grunting I can't! Tahu: If you can't catch her, the Lord of Skull Spiders wins! runs on Kopaka: That big... dumb... MEANIE! catches Gali and ties her down Tahu: Okay, Onua, last rope! Make it count! nods Later Gali: Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone! de-corrupts Gali colors return Gali: Wh-what happened? gasp How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop the Lord of Skull Spiders? All: cheering all smile see the Lord of Skull Spiders' chaos and back off Tahu: Maybe it's a little early for a group hug.